


Voltron in Legend of Korra universe

by bekdebek



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Team Bonding, maybe i won't wreck Lance this time, very brief team avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: Hunk and Lance live a boring life working at a tea shop, but Pidge gives them, all of them, a chance for more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it is currently 4 am and I'm basically dying inside. So I bring to you bender voltron! Enjoy, especially you Klance fans

Lance looked out the window. He was going to be here any second. Lance wore grey capri pants that had elastic along the bottom, so they would be tucked into his brown fur boots. Over it he had a short tunic with white lining. He wore a brown jacket with blue stripes on the elbows and a white hood. He had dark skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes. He was waiting patiently at the door.   
“Could you maybe, help?” Hunk asked. He also had dark skin and dark hair, but he had piercing green eyes. He was fairly built and wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows. It had green lining. He also wore a green headband (It made him feel cooler.) He was one of the only workers of the Altaean Tea shop. All the tea was extremely good for you, but most of it was disgusting. Hunk didn’t know why there was any business at all.  
“Oh please don’t make me stock tea in the back.” Lance begged. “He always comes at at 3, and I don’t want to miss him this time.”  
Hunk chuckled. “Fine, I’ll stock. But you have to cover the front.”  
“Thanks Hunk.”  
Lance stood at the cash register, a few of the regulars came in, nothing unusual. But then, he arrived. He took off his motorcycle helmet revealing beautiful black hair, pretty atrociously cut however. But those eyes, he had never seen anything like them, because who else has purple eyes? He had on a red jacket that ended right before his hips, and those hips.  
“Lance?”  
He was shocked out of his trance. “Yeah?”  
“I want the regular?”  
“Right.” Lance got out the leaves and dried berries and placed them in the teapot.  
“So where’s Hunk.”  
Staying out of the way so I can talk to you. “Uh he’s stocking.”  
“Ah ok.”  
“Um..” Lance took a deep breath. “Are you fire nation, because you light my fire.”  
“Oh do you need me to heat the tea?”  
“No.. I got it.”  
Suddenly an air acolyte came through the door, she had messy strawberry blonde hair, cut off just above the neck. Instead of her usually red and orange flight suit, she was wearing a green top with a loose neckline. She had on tan shorts and green shoes.   
“Pidge!” They both cried out.   
“Are you on break?” Keith asked.   
“Yup, also I’m calling a team meeting.”  
Hunk walked back into the room. “What for?”  
“I’ll tell you later, give me my usual.”  
“On it.” Lance said pouring Keith a cup of tea. “Why aren’t you wearing a dress today?” Lance teased. “Are you over it?”  
She blasted air in his face and crossed her arms. “I’m over it.”  
Keith and Hunk laughed, Lance was lost in Keith’s smile. “Here’s your tea.” Lance said handing him his herbal tea with lemon. “I like your motorcycle.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Just like you, it drives me wild.”  
“You don’t have to ride it if you don’t want?”  
Lance sighed. “No I was just.. never mind.”  
Keith looked at Hunk and they both shrugged. Keith went to sit down at the table. Pidge joined him.   
“So where are you going next.” Keith asked.   
“Weren’t you at the South Pole last mission?”  
“I don’t care if they need me there, I’m never going back there. So cold.” She shivered just thinking about it.  
“So where are you going next mission.” Hunk asked washing cups.  
“Thats a secret too.”  
“What’s with all this secrecy.” Lance asked chucking.   
“You’ll see.. you’ll all see.”  
“Stop that.” Hunk laughed.   
After Pidge and Keith finished their tea, they waved and headed out. Lance leaned against a broom. “Do you think he’ll ever notice I’m flirting with him?”  
“Probably not.”  
Lance moaned. 

 

“So what’s the secret about.” Shiro asked. They all met up at the tea house, because Lance had a shift that Allura refused to cover.   
“What tea does everyone want.”   
“Green tea with lemon.” Pidge informed.   
“Herbal tea please.” Keith added.  
“I’m feeling mountain chocolate.” Hunk suggested.  
“Something spicy.” Shiro requested.   
“On it.” Lance replied. He hummed along to the radio, making multiple pots at once.   
“Spill the secret Pidge.” Hunk said somewhat annoyed she was waiting so long.  
“Ok ok, basically Tensin wants to send more people on the acolyte missions, that aren’t airbenders.”  
“Does that mean.” Lance gasped.   
“We’re all responsible for making our own teams, and I want to bring you guys!”  
They were all speechless, except Lance, who was excitably rambling.   
“Lance calm down.” Shiro stated. “How long would this be?”  
“Not sure, probably as long as we want it to be.”  
Hunk paused, “won’t that be dangerous?”  
“And fun!”  
“I’m so down Pidge!” Lance said enthusiastically.   
“I’m coming too” Keith added .   
“YES” Lance screamed internally.  
“I’m in.” Shiro stated.   
“Yeah ok I’m in too.”   
Lance continued to pour everyone tea, rambling again.   
“So what kind of stuff to you do?” Shiro asked sipping his tea.   
“Lots of stuff, delivering supplies, stopping bandits, who knows who the next bad guy will be, or girl, woman? Bad woman?”  
Suddenly a spirit entered the tea shop, it looked like a triangle with legs and a tail.”  
“Is he with you?” Lance asked.   
“Oh, yeah I named him Rover.”  
“Does he follow you around?” Keith asked.   
“Yup, everywhere.”  
“Cool!’ Lance exclaimed. “I want a spirit companion.”  
“You don’t really choose them, they choose you.”  
Lance sighed. “I guess I’m not worthy.”  
“Lance you never leave this shop, or go to the spirit wilds.” Keith mentioned.   
“True.”  
“Back on topic,” Pidge resumed.” We leave in a month, so get all your unfinished business finished.”  
“Yeah ok.” Lance added. He didn’t have unfinished business, but he wondered if anyone else did.


	2. preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while, but it's the last week of school next week so I've been busy. This chapter is slow, but I promise a more exiting one tomorrow

Unlike Lance, Shiro did have unfinished business. He still owed the Beifong family for creating an arm for him after the accident. He would never forgive the Galra, and to this day he has no Idea where Matt, and Mr. Holt are. He promised Pidge he would find them. But he didn’t know if he could fulfill that promise.   
He arrived at the Beifong estates. It looked drastically different since Kuvira used all the metal to for her death titan (as it was beginning to be known as.) But the building remained as beautiful as the day he left it.   
“Is that you Shiro?” Said a familiar voice.  
“Wei!” Shiro said excitedly embracing the twin. He also looked the same. “Where’s Wing?”   
“He’s with Lin,”  
“Oh, so is Su home?”  
“Yeah, she’s in the study.. it sounds like you have bad news.”  
“Why would you think that?”  
“I saw the look of relief in your eyes when I said Lin wasn’t here” Wei laughed.   
Shiro couldn’t deny it.   
“Well what’s the news?”  
“Well, I can’t work as a scientist here anymore. I’m going with Pi.. Katie, and my team on an air bending exhibition.”  
“I can see Lin being upset,” he chuckled. “This is a good thing to talk to Mom about.”  
Shiro nodded and headed to the study. She sat reading a book. Her hair was graying but it was still very curly. She wore the same outfit she and her whole city wears. The long green robes, metal necklaces, very unique to Zoafu.   
“Come, sit.” She didn’t remove her eyes from the book but gestured towards a seat nearby her. She acted as if she were waiting for him and already knew what he was going to say.   
He did as he was told, he was good about that… to a point. “Ma’am.”  
“You’re here to tell me that you’re leaving correct?”  
“Um.”  
“You and Wei are very loud speakers.” She chuckled.  
Shiro blushed.   
“What do you think my answer will be?”  
Shiro paused. “I’m not sure.”  
“Ok well, this is my answer.” She brought him into a warm hug. “You don’t owe us anything, explore the world.”  
“Really?” He asked returning the hug.  
“Yes, that’s really how I found myself. Traveling. I’ll talk to Lin.” She smiled pulling back. “Now don’t keep your friends waiting.   
Shiro thanked her excitedly and headed to the train to go back to republic city. 

 

Lance and Hunk sat in their tiny apartment over the tea shop. They had talked to Allura and Coran. Allura was upset about loosing her only workers, and almost all her customers. But Coran held Lance in a tight hug tears steaming down his face, snot in his bright orange mustache.   
“Coran, I’ll be fine!” Lance said trying to reassure him.   
“Just, what will I do if something happened to you,” he sniffed. “I see you as a child I never had, and I.. oh quiznack I’m a blubbering mess.”  
“I’ll keep him safe!” Hunk said patting Coran’s back.  
“Oh Coran, he’s an adult! He’ll be fine.” Allura chuckled.   
Hunk had a suitcase to pack his things into, but Lance only had a sleeping bag and a round pack to hold a few shirts and pants and another pair of boots. Lance chatted away packing his few belongings. One being his water tribe knife, he mostly just kept it to remind him of home. But also Keith thought knives were cool, maybe it could be a conversation starter.   
“You miss home?” Hunk asked.   
Lance realized he had been staring at the knife for a long time. “Yeah.”  
“Me too.” Hunk replied going back to packing. “But I think our parents would be happy if they knew we were doing something important.   
“And not flunking flight school.” Lance mumbled.   
“You didn’t flunk, if anyone flunked it was Keith.”  
Lance laughed. “He would have passed if he didn’t fight everyone.”   
They both chucked. Lance poured them both some tea, as they were done packing. He had a blue pot and little blue cups, no handles. They were water nation.   
“So, are you going to tell Keith you like him?” Hunk asked grinning.   
Lance spit out his tea. “Uh… what?”  
Hunk laughed. “You think with all the time we spent together I wouldn’t notice?”   
“…yes?”  
“You basically beg to be the one that sees him every time he comes in.”   
Lance paused and buried his face in his hands. “You’re right. But does he know?”  
“I don’t think he does.”  
Lance sighed a sigh of relief laying back and hitting his head on the bed. They had two twin sized beds laying across from each other in the extremely narrow room. There was a bathroom and a shower but that was pretty much it. No kitchen, which made Hunk very upset. But they were leaving. It still hadn’t dawned on them yet. They couldn’t fully process it. Lance took a very long journey from the south pole to Republic City and ended up camped outside of the city while it was being attacked by Death Titan. But he made it to the city, wrote his very concerned parents and stayed anyways. Hunk however, he lived here his whole life. He doesn’t remember his family, but he remembers Allura and Coran’s kindness. He worked the tea shop his whole life, and convinced Allura and Coran to let Lance stay there too after he moved to the city. Hunk looked over at Lance, he couldn't help but have an ominous feeling.   
“Hunk? What’s wrong?” Lance asked sipping tea.   
“Nothing, nothing is wrong.” 

 

This was the happiest Pidge had been in a while. She had purpose again. She could finally look for her brother, and she could be with Shiro. She could help people. Packing was easy, she already had her stuff packed from previous voyaging, but she was always with a group of air benders. Her poor mother was heartbroken when she heard they were recruiting the air benders and she would lose her daughter too. Pidge refused to go at first, but her mother assured her she would be fine, and wanted her to help her. Never did she know such homesickness. The beds were hard, she didn’t know anyone, she missed her family.   
“Katie?” A voice asked walking into her room.   
“Tenzin, hi.” Pidge fought the urge to correct him. New self new name. Rover floated around the room.   
“I hear you’re leading your own exhibition?” He sat next to her.   
“Yeah… but I don’t think I’m the leader.”   
Tenzin chuckled, “That’s alright, you are quite young to be leading your own team, are you exited?”  
“Very!” She grinned.   
Tenzin smiled and stood back up. “I knew you would do great things.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “But you’re always welcome on air temple island, and the bison you’ve bonded with is your companion from now on.”  
“I don’t know what to say!” She said dumbfounded.   
“Thank you will suffice.” He stood up. “Also, I think they would rather be with you, and once you’ve bonded with your bison, there’s no breaking that bond.” He gave a final smile and left the room. “Check in at air temples during your trip to give us status updates, but besides that have fun!”   
Pidge thanked him and returned to packing.   
She was so exited. 

 

Keith didn’t really know his team so well, but he was getting tired of working at a factory and going home to an apartment, alone. Plus he was always good friends with Shiro and Matt, and he wanted to help find him. Hunk and Lance, they were cool. But if someone wanted to know what their personality was like he couldn’t tell them. He looked at the celling of his shitty apartment. What was it going to be like? Where was he going to go? He couldn’t say for sure, but he was ready to get out of this city.   
He relit the fire, and stood closer rubbing his hands together. He was wearing gloves, but they had no fingers and it might be summer, but the nights were cold. He continued packing. “What do I even need to bring?” he asked himself. “Why was I invited?   
He heard a knock on the door.   
“Who is it?”   
“It’s Shiro.”  
“Oh, yeah come in..”  
Shiro walked in, he was carrying his day pack. “I don’t really have a home in the city, can I stay here until we head out?”  
“Of course man. I don’t really have a spare bed though.”  
“I can sleep on the floor, I’m used to it. Arguably I’m more comfortable laying on the ground.”  
“Cool, did you go see Beifong?”  
“Yeah.” He sat in front of the fire.   
“Do you leave your prosthetic on all the time?” Keith asked.   
Shiro looked down, It was a metal hand with almost like scales decorating the sides, interwoven like a basket. “Yeah, I don’t want it to get stolen, while Im sleeping.”  
“I won’t steal it?”  
“I mean, I’m more comfortable with it on.”  
“Fine by me.”  
“So are you packed?”  
“Not much to pack.” He gestured to his pack. It was the size of a backpack, it had a knife on it with an unknown symbol, the rest of his clothes were all red. Typical of a fire bender. “How was the talk with Lin?”  
“Luckily in was with Su, and she wished me off, no hard feelings,” He lay back and stared at the ceiling. Keith knew what he was thinking, “What does the future hold?”


	3. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team hits the road to Omashu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow chapter again, but I'll be posting another one (probably) today

“Woah!!” Lance yelled excitedly. “We get to ride on this??”  
“Her, we’re traveling on my buddy Green.” She lay on the sky bison’s back and rubbed her fur affectionately. Rover floated over and rested on her shoulder.   
“When do I get cool pets?” Lance complained. He carried his small pack over his shoulder as well as his sleeping bag. His fingers and wrist were wrapped up in white tape. Everyone was curious as to whether it was a fashion statement or if he actually hurt his hands.   
“You have to be spiritually sound to have a spirit companion.” Shiro explained.   
“Then shouldn’t you have one?” Hunk asked. He was wearing his green and yellow shirt rolled up until the elbows. He was fairly built, but he had a few extra pounds thanks to his love of cooking and Allura letting him borrow her kitchen. But he was healthy.   
“I’m far from spiritually sound.” He put his pack on Green’s back securing it to the saddle, the rest followed. Shiro wasn’t wearing green, like all the other earth benders everyone knew. Instead he wore a black sleeveless shirt with a high collar. You could clearly see his prosthetic which you couldn’t help but stare at. Expert craftsmanship went into every detail of his arm. Everyone thinks they connected it to his nerves, but in reality he just metal bended it as he needed.   
Everyone seemed nervous, except Lance. It was like he had been waiting his whole life for this to happen. “Where are we going first?” Lance said sitting cross legged on Green’s saddle.   
“Well Tenzin was saying that in the Earth Kingdom, theres a lot of rioting now that King Wu is in charge.” Pidge explained. “He’s sending us in to go check it out. She messed with the buttons holding onto her flight suit. Her flight suit was orange and red and the ‘wings’ buttoned to the top. She looked better in green but the flight suit looked fun.   
“Where specifically in the Earth Kingdom?” Shiro asked.   
“Around the outskirts of Omashu.”   
“Oh cool! I’ve always wanted to go to Omashu.” Lance held onto his feet and rocked back slightly.   
“This isn’t a pleasure trip Lance.” Shiro scolded.   
“Right.”  
“Anyways,” Pidge continued. “We’re supposed to talk to some of the State leaders.”  
“About the rioting?” Hunk asked.   
“Yeah, and what we can do.”  
“Sounds like a plan, we should head out.” Keith said looking off into the distance. Lance wondered what he was thinking.   
“Yip yip,” Pidge said whipping the reins. Green launched herself into the sky almost knocking Lance off the saddle.   
“Be careful!!” Hunk shouted pulling his friend back in by his shirt.   
“Yeah sorry.” Lance said slightly shook up. He started laughing. “I really took off during that take off.”  
Everyone was unimpressed with the pun. Pidge sat at the front of the saddle leaning back on her pack staring into the clouds. Keith and Shiro were asleep. Hunk and Lance decided to stay up.   
“So you were a chef back in Omashu? While we’re here we could see your family.”  
“I mean if we can afford to spend time on me.” Hunk sighed.   
“We’re a team now, we can afford to spend time for everyone.” Lance assured.   
“He’s right.” Shiro (who was apparently not sleeping but listening) added. “If your parents live here, I’m sure we can find time to visit.”   
“Thanks Shiro,” Hunk smiled. Lance always liked Hunk’s smile. It reminded him of his brother. Lance looked down at his wrapped up hand and sighed.   
“What’s wrong Lance?” Shiro asked.   
Lance looked up to meet the eyes of his confused teammates. “What? Nothing I was just thinking.”  
“Why is your hand wrapped up?” Pidge asked leaning her head back and looking at him upside down.  
“I..” he paused. “Cause I look cool, I hear the ladies are into traditional water tribe getup.”  
Pidge sighed. “The jacket isn’t traditional water tribe.”  
“I think that makes me look cool too.” He smiled cockily.   
“Whatever” Pidge lay back down.   
“Oh guys look! It’s Omashu!” Hunk said crawling over to the edge of the saddle. Pidge was unimpressed, she had been here before, but Lance, Lance was thrilled. He looked like a kid that just discovered a candy store. He didn’t even say anything, he just stared with wonder in his eyes. Hunk noticed Keith staring. He smiled, “Lance is going to love this.”   
“Uh, where do I land?” Pidge asked.   
Silence.   
“Uh, in that field outside the city?” Keith suggested.   
“Ok.. sorry guys I’ve never done this on my own before.”  
“You’re not alone, we’re here.” Lance smiled.   
Pidge smiled back and landed Green. They all got off and did a few stretches. Lance was doing a full blown pilates lesson with Hunk.   
“Guys. Let’s go.” Shiro said, all of them looking over at Hunk and Lance. Lance kip up’d and pulled his hood down.   
“Ok Pidge, where are we going?”  
“There is someone waiting at City hall for us, but it looks like we’re a little late.”  
“By how much?” Hunk asked.   
“Five hours.” She winced.   
Everyone winced as well. “Better Late than never?” Lance said trying to cheer her up. Didn’t work.   
They walked to the city hall all of them carrying at least some of their luggage, just in case.   
“Excuse me,” Pidge said to the main attendant in the lobby. “I’m supposed to be meeting with a Lun Fei?”   
“Oh are you the air nomad that was supposed to be here today? You’re late.”  
Shiro stepped in front. “There was no way around it, we got here as fast as we were able, so is he here today?”  
“You just missed him, but he will be here first thing in the morning tomorrow.” She resumed doing her paperwork.   
“Let’s camp out in that field we found.” Shiro said resting his hand on her shoulder.   
Hunk was hoping they could find an inn, because he hadn’t really packed anything to sleep on. But they all agreed it would be cheaper to stay on the outskirts of town. Hunk and Lance gathered sticks for a fire and Pidge pulled out the food she packed. Lance wasn’t feeling like airbender rice balls, so he bought him and Hunk some dinner.   
They sat around the fire eating dinner.   
“So,” Lance said with a mouthful of food. “You can’t eat any meat?”  
“No, I honestly don’t know why though.” She took a bite of her rice ball. “It’s just an airbender way, I guess.”  
“That’s a shame,” Lance said finishing his stew. “I’m glad I get to keep this bowl, I can just tell it’ll be useful someday.   
Hunk got a bad feeling again, he ignored it.   
“Hunk, buddy, you don’t have to eat the stew if you don’t want to.” Lance said leaning over to look at him   
“Huh?”   
“You don’t look like you’re enjoying it.” Keith added.   
“Oh no it’s good!”   
No one was convinced. “I have some medicine if you think you’re sick.” Pidge suggested.   
“No I’m not sick, I just have a bad feeling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I take back what I said about not fucking up Lance. Lance gonna get fucked up. Please comment and let me know what you like and don't like so I can improve my writing! Thanks


	4. First mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first mission for the team, and they are investigating an underground rally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hardest part about writing this is when I want to add something and I think, "Has this been invented yet?"

Lance couldn't sleep. He looked over. Hunk was in his sleeping bag he somehow convinced him to sleep in, and Lance had the spare blanket, which was very insulated. He decided laying there wasn’t going to get him anywhere so he got up and derped around. He remade the fire, which would have been easier with Keith’s help, but he managed.   
He poked the fire with a stick, listening to Pidge’s sleep mumbling.   
“Soooo bored.” He moaned. He sat back up and his hands fell into the fire. He pulled them out rapidly. “Fuck!” He whispered. He rushed over to the river and sunk his hands in the water. The water began to glow, instant relief.   
“Did you hurt yourself?” Keith asked.   
Lance screamed waking up the team.   
“Lance what’s wrong?” Hunk yelled scampering up.   
“Nothing!!” He pulling his sleeve over his hands.   
Hunk ran over following Shiro and a very sleepy Pidge.   
“Did you burn yourself?” Hunk asked reaching out. Lance pulled away quickly.   
“I’m… I’m fine. I healed myself see!” He held out his right hand.   
Hunk was still concerned. “If you’re sure”  
“I’m sure.” He speed walked back to his bag and wrapped up his hand again.   
The team exchanged glances.   
“Guys I’m fine.” Lance assured.   
No one was assured, but they went back to sleep anyways. 

 

“Pidge.. Pidge wake up.” She opened her eyes drowsily, seeing Hunk and Lance standing above her.   
“What.”  
“It’s morning, it’s time to get up.” Shiro added.   
“Yeah ok, what’s for breakfast.”   
“Me and Hunk are heading into town but Keith and Shiro are staying here. But what specifically we’re having I’m not sure.”   
“I’ll stay here, I still have some rice balls.”  
They said their goodbyes and Hunk and Lance headed out.   
“They’re going to run out of money real fast.” Keith chuckled.   
“Lance is an excellent fisher, they’ll figure it out.” Shiro mentioned. 

 

They would never say it out loud, put the only time it was really quiet or peaceful is when Lance was asleep or out with Hunk. But Lance and Hunk were having a great time, Omashu had so many interesting carts and shops.   
“No Lance, you don’t need that.” Hunk sighed.   
Lance looked longingly at the whistle. “But I want a bunnyroo.”   
“My purse!!” A woman shouted.   
“Lance!” Hunk shouted looking over, but he was already running after the burglar. “Great.”  
Lance ran with a smile on his face. It was his time to shine. “Everyone move to the side!” He shouted.   
Confused gasps and chatter resumed as the crowd split, leaving only the burglar. Lance bended some water out of his pack and splashed it in front of the burglar and froze it, trapping his feet the the ground.   
“Let me go!” He shouted at Lance, trying to free himself. The police came running up. “Thanks kid, but we got it next time.”   
Lance pouted. “I’m not a kid.” He mumbled.   
“Lance!” Hunk cried out across the crowd.   
Lance walked over, slightly slumped.   
“Don’t run off like that.” He was slightly out of breath.   
“I just wanted to help.”   
Hunk gave him a pat on the back. “You’ll help, but lets head back.”

 

“Oh are you guys done eating?”   
“Oops.” Lance mumbled followed by a loud gurgle of Hunk and his stomachs.   
“You didn’t eat?” Pidge asked again.   
Hunk shook his head no.   
“I have some extra jerky, you can have some.”  
“Thank you Keith.” Lance sighed a sigh of relief.   
“Ok so.” Pidge started. “We’re going to meet up with Lun Fei, and see what we can do to help.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Shiro stated. The rest of the team agreed. They left most of their stuff with Green, except Keith, he was paranoid. 

“Glad you could make it.” Lun Fei said walking over. He had black hair bulled into a bun, and a mustache. A long green robe flowed about him, and he walked with grace. He shook hands with Pidge and Shiro, everyone else just nodded or waved. “I’m glad you’re here, there’s been lots of rioting and looting. We don’t expect you to stop all of it, we have officers for that, but we need to find the root of the problem. I have a feeling theres more to this that King Wu creating a democracy. “  
“What would you propose?” Shiro asked.   
“I have a tip that theres going to be a gathering of sorts, of the people who have been rioting. A sort of rally if you will, and underground rally.”  
“You would like us to go to it?” Shiro replied.  
“Undercover of course, but I’m afraid the fire bender, the water bender, and you, will not look of the earth kingdom.”  
Lance, Keith, and Shiro looked down at themselves. Dark skin, blue eyes, purple eyes, black hair, metal arm. He was right, they would definitely stick out.   
“Ok so me and Hunk go undercover, and see what they’re up to?”  
“Yes, it will be at the abandoned Sato factory outside of the district.”  
“I’m not sure about sending in Hunk and Pidge alone.” Shiro voiced his concerns.   
“We could probably spread out around the factory and hide and be there in case something goes wrong?” Lance suggested.   
“Good idea Lance.” Shiro praised.   
Lance made a cocky gloating face. Pidge groaned.   
“I can’t take off my flight suit though,” Pidge mentioned.   
“Could you wear something over it.”  
Pidge groaned again, “I’m going to be so hot, it’s summer!”  
“The rally will be at night, it will have cooled of by then” Lun Fei assured.   
“Any other complaints?” Shiro asked   
“I’m fine with this plan.” Hunk mentioned.   
“Ok then it’s settled, what time do we need to be there by.”  
“Dusk, that’s all I know.” Len Fei confirmed. 

 

Lance and Keith waited at the back of the factory Shiro sat at a bus stop by the front, pretending to read a newspaper under the street light. Hunk and Pidge walked carefully into the factory together.   
“I wish I could go in there.” Keith mumbled.   
“Maybe you don't have to go in there to see what’s going on.” Lance mentioned.   
Keith looked over and saw Lance pointing towards a window up at the top.   
“But how do I get up there?”  
Lance took a deep breath in and out, and it, and out. He pulled up all the puddles all the dew on the leaves everything and froze the top. “Get on.”   
Keith was beyond impressed. He stepped on it and slipped off.   
“Careful!” Lance whispered. “I know you’re falling for me, but try not to get hurt.” He winked.   
Keith was confused but he got on carefully this time Lance brought his up to the window. Keith didn’t know how long this was going to be, Lance was probably going to get tired eventually. He looked around for a place he could stand. There was a big hole in the roof. “Lance drop me off onto the roof!” He whispered loudly. He couldn’t hear Lance, but he saw him say “what?” He pointed towards the roof. He got a nodding of understanding and then he was gently lifted onto the top of the building. He lay down next to the hole in the roof, not close enough to fall in, but enough to hear. He heard a voice.   
“Brother’s and sisters. We join today for the greater cause. We join to bring about the greater future!”  
“I don’t think this is going to go well.” Hunk whispered to Pidge, she smacked him.   
“The true emperor Zarkon will rule supreme! Kuvira thought she could control the earth kingdom, but she thought too small, Zarkon will conquer all!!”   
Keith walked to the edge of the building and waved to Lance. Lance waved back confused, then Keith jumped off the building. Lance pulled up the water quickly and caught Keith in the nick of time.   
“Keith! what the f…”  
Keith held two fingers over Lance’s mouth. “We need to get Hunk and Pidge out of there.”  
“Why? What happened?”   
“I’ll explain later, let’s get to Shiro.” They both quietly ran around the corner. Lance looked behind him to make sure Keith was still there when he ran right smack into Hunk.   
“Lance I’m sorry!” He said pulling him back up. “Are you ok?”   
“I’m fine I’m fine, are you ok?”   
“Yeah but we need to get out of here, oh and your nose is bleeding.”  
“Oh and I got some on your shirt.” Lance bended the blood off his shirt and onto the ground.   
“You can blood bend?!” Pidge exclaimed. “That’s illegal!”   
“I only blood bend myself, not illegal but let’s go.”  
They all walked quickly away Lance pinching his nose.   
“What did you hear that scared everyone so bad?” Shiro asked the team.   
“They’re galra.” Keith stated. “Zarkon’s presence is already in Omashu.”   
“Shit.” Shiro muttered. He looked at his arm. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and as you know I love it when you guys leave comments. So let me know how I'm doing and maybe even something you want to happen in the series. Next week is my last week of school. So I have lots more writing time in the future. Thanks again, have a good day!


	5. What's next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets a new mission to help out with the construction of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing a new character in this chapter who I think you guys are going to like.

Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Keith, all sat outside the air temple while Pidge talked to Tenzin on the phone. Air acolytes trained in the nearby temple and other’s meditated.   
Lance flexed and relaxed his left hand anxiously. He looked up to see that Hunk was watching. “Uh… what’s up buddy?” He asked.   
“Does your hand hurt?” Hunk questioned.   
“What? No don’t worry, I just think I wrapped to too tight.”  
Hunk didn’t believe him but he dropped it. “Shiro are you doing ok?”   
“Yeah, I just can’t believe the Galra have already spread this far.”   
“I think this is like Amon.” Hunk started. “Didn’t the equalists stop once Amon went missing?”  
“That’s true!” Pidge interjected leaving the temple. “Take down Zarkon and take down the galra.”  
“What did Tenzin have to say?” Shiro asked.   
“He said to leave this to Korra, that this was too big of something for us to deal with. But he would still need our assistance on the other uprisings.”  
“Yeah ok, that’s probably for the best.” Hunk said relieved.   
“So where are we going next?” Keith asked.   
“There’s a new city in construction. It’s by the river.”  
“Yes!” Lance whispered.   
“It’s called Zhu Li.”   
“That one guy’s wife?” Hunk asked.   
“Apparently now that the Earth Kingdom is part of a diplomacy, the different states are creating new cities left and right.”  
“So what are we going to do.” Shiro asked.   
“Hey build stuff, pass out food, stuff like that.” Pidge replied.  
“Sounds like a plan, lets head out team.” Shiro declared. They all hopped on Green and took off. Lance almost fell off again.   
“Lance! Seriously hold onto something when we take off.”   
“Sorry” He laughed. Hunk was not amused and was still having that nasty feeling. Why did he feel so awful when he looked at Lance. Lance was his best friend!   
“Hunk?” Lance asked.   
“Lance show me your hand.”   
“No.”  
“Why can’t you show him your hand?” Shiro asked.   
“It doesn’t matter I said no!” Lance held it defensively.  
“Lance calm down,” Shiro started. “Why can’t we look at it, team member’s shouldn’t keep secrets.”   
He paused and looked at it. “Fine” He unbound his hand.   
“Oh god.” Pidge covered her mouth with her hand.   
“It’s… It’s purple!” Hunk gasped.   
“Why were you hiding this from us??” Keith demanded answers.   
“Because, a galra poisoned me, because I was nosing around where I shouldn’t. I tried everything. The doctors say I’m going to have to loose the hand… but then I can’t waterbend and..” He started crying.   
Hunk pulled him into a hug. “Aren’t you going to die if this keeps going?”  
“I’m a blood bender, I’ve figured out how to do it when there isn’t a full moon and I filter the blood coming in and out of my hand.”  
“That’s an extremely advanced skill Lance, but what about when you’re sleeping?”   
“I’ve gotten so used to doing it, I don’t have to think about it anymore.” He chuckled. “Still hurts though.”   
The team exchanged glances. “Don’t look at me like that.” He said wrapping up his hand. “I’m fine, I’ll just keep doing this as long as possible and then I’ll lose my hand.” He wiped his tears off his face. The team kept looking at each other. “Im FINE really. But I’m tired, I’m taking a nap.”   
He ignored the awkward silence and buried his face in his sleeping bag, and in spite of the worried whispers of his friends he fell asleep. 

 

“Lance.” Hunk whispered gently shaking his friend. “We’re here.”   
Lance performed a kip up and was raring to go. “I want to play in the water!!”  
“Lance we’re here to help not to play.” Shiro said hopping off green.   
“I know I know, but I’ve barely been able to bend recently, especially in the city. I could play around with the tea to get some tips, but you don't get it Shiro!! You metal bend all day!”  
“He has a point.” Hunk mentioned. They had all dismounted and were heading to what would eventually be city hall.   
Pidge chimed in “Yeah I get to bend whenever I want too, and Keith always starts the fire.”   
“Ok, we can all head to the river before the end of the day.”  
“Thank you Shiro!!”   
“I’m a horrible swimmer though.” Keith mentioned.   
“Don’t worry.” Lance winked. “I’ll save you.”  
“Hello! Thank you for coming!” A woman interrupted them. My name is Ni Fang, and I’ll be a mayor of sorts for this city. We could really use some help with the building process and I see you have an earth bender with you?” She had on a big straw hat and had a pale white and green lined robe, some very comfortable looking pants and green flats. She had long black hair and almond shaped eyes, she looked tired, but genuinely happy to see them.  
“Two earth benders actually,” Pidge said almost bragging.   
“Can either of you work metal?” She asked.  
“Shiro can, I cannot.” Hunk mentioned.   
“That’s quite alright, can you two help out those construction workers? With two more earth benders we should be done my sundown, and you water bender.”  
Lance pointed at himself. “Me?”  
“Yes! We need to see if the piping is working in these buildings without turning the water on, can you help with that?”   
“Yes!! Pidge come help me.” He said pulling Pidge away. 

Testing the piping was far more boring than Lance thought it was going to be. He just got a bit of water and bended it through the pipes until he could feel it exit. Which is where Pidge came in. She would stand at the exit point and tell Lance if the water came out. The really annoying part was when it got stuck or the pipes were too loose, and they had to figure it out.   
“I’m so done with this.” Pidge complained.   
Lance seconded the opinion. “Look, one more building and then we’re done.”   
“That’s like two more hours!!”   
They both groaned but Lance went back to the basement. He fed the water through the pipes and led it to where he imagined Pidge to be.   
“You SPRAYED water all over my FUCKING FACE!!!” He heard her scream from upstairs.  
“Sorry!!” 

 

Hunk and Shiro were getting tired. “How much more.” Hunk complained.   
“You know what? I’m calling it, gather the team, we’ve been at it all day.”   
“Thank god!!” He heard Keith say.   
“What have you been doing Keith?” Hunk asked.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Oooook um, Lance! Pidge! We’re done for the day.”  
“THANK GOD!!” He heard coming from the building. Pidge jumped out the window and caught herself with air bending. “It’s basically already dark! I’m just.. tired.”  
“Where's Lance?” Hunk asked.   
“Here,” He moaned walking out the door. He had a big bruise on his forehead.   
“Uh.. what happened?” Pidge said confused.   
“I stood up and hit my head on a pipe. Hey Hunk, give me some of your water.”   
“Yeah sure.” He handed Lance his water bottle. Lance left it in Hunk’s hands and pulled the water out. He formed it around his hand like a glove, and it began glowing.   
“Woah what??” Keith said flabbergasted.   
“Oh you’ve never seen him do this before?” Hunk asked.   
“It’s just healing water no big.” Lance said holding his hand on his head. You could see the bruise slowly melt away.   
“Do you use this a lot?” Shiro asked.   
“Yeah,” Lance sighed.   
“Sounds like you're a klutz.” Keith laughed. He barely finished the sentence before he got blasted in the face with water. “I guess I deserved that.”   
“You guess?” Lance teased, but he pulled the water off of it and started to put it back when Hunk interjected.   
“No! I don’t want head sweat in my drinking water.”  
“Okay.” He paused. He formed it into his hands and froze it into the shape of a heart. “For you Keith!”   
“Uh.. thanks.” Keith was red to his ears.   
Lance laughed. He had won. 

 

It was nighttime again and Lance couldn’t sleep… again. Hunk had his own sleeping bag, and Lance was soothed by the familiar smells, but he still couldn't sleep. He pouted to himself. “Shiro said we could go to the river today, but we didn’t at all. Maybe I can just go by myself? The moon is pretty bright, I took a nap so I should be able to and not still be tired..” He made up his mind. He took off his jacket, tunic, and pants, leaving only his boxers and hand wraps. “So I’ll be right back, anyone still awake.” He whispered. He laughed quietly and basically ran all the way to the river and jumped in. He would have dived but he had no idea how deep the lake was, and wasn’t in the mood to be paralyzed.   
The water was refreshing, it’s exactly what he needed.   
“So you come around here often?” A voice said behind him.   
Lance turned around a water whip ready for action to see a tall man with long white hair and dark skin.   
“Woah, sorry didn’t mean to scare you.” He lowered Lance’s whip much to the surprise of Lance.   
“You’re a water bender?”  
“Yes, and you must be an airbender because you take my breath away. My name is Lotor.” He held out his hand.   
“Uh, Lance.” He shook his hand and suddenly is was brought to Lotor’s lips. He pulled his hand back and took a step away, which ended in him slipping and falling over. However Lotor caught him with his bending and pulled him back upright.   
“I know you’re falling for me but this is dangerous.” He winked.   
"Uh." Lance has stopped working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's motherfucking Lotor. Get pumped up he's gonna be here for a while.


	6. working at Zhu Li

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keith?” Lotor said obnoxiously. He stood shirtless on a rock in the middle of the lake. “Is that the name of the one you love?”  
> “Stop stalking me!” Lance yelled back.

Lance walked back to the camp cold and confused. “What the actual fuck, was he spying on me? Should I be concerned for my safety?” But he couldn’t help but be curious. He hadn’t met a water bender since he left home. It made him terribly home sick. “Maybe I can meet him one more time.” He told himself. But he decided he would do it tomorrow night. It was probably going to be day soon, and he wanted at least an hour of sleep. He walked cautiously and put his clothes back on. He eased back into his sleeping bag. “Good no one knows I left.”   
Keith groggily looked over to what he thought was Lance climbing into his bag. “He probably just got up to piss or something,” he told himself going back to sleep. 

 

The morning was harsh, for everyone. “Come on guys we,” Shiro paused to yawn. “We should get going back.”  
“Just… just five more hours.” Lance said burying his face into his sleeping bag.   
“Lance where did you go last night?” Hunk asked.   
“Shit.” Lance thought. “Oh we didn’t get to go to the river yesterday, so I went by myself.”   
“Oh that’s fine, but try to only stay more an hour or so, you look exhausted.” Shiro said helping him up. “Actually, lack of sleep can lead to illness, why don’t you nap for a little bit and we’ll come wake you when we need you.”  
“What?!” Pidge complained. “I would like to go back to sleep.”   
Lance snuggled in his sleeping bag. “Just a few hours. Then I’ll come help promise.”   
They left him as he fell asleep.   
“So your name is Lance.” He heard whispered in his ear. He sat up bonking Lotor’s chin with his head and scuttled away to a safe distance.   
“Lotor! What the fuck man.”   
“Oh so you remembered my name?”  
“Yeah cause you’re a creep.”  
“Ouch, you say such harsh words.”  
“Quit stalking me!” Lance said sitting cross legged grumpily. “I was really enjoying that nap.”   
Lotor leaned in close, leading to Lance leaning back. “We could do something else you enjoy?”  
“Uh… what?”   
Lotor splashed him in the face with water and ran off.   
“Bitch! I’ll get you back!!” Lance grabbed his water jug tied it around his hip and chased him. Lance was somewhat oblivious that he was doing exactly what Lotor wanted, but he wasn't going to get water dumped on him and do nothing. He saw Lotor standing in some bushes waiting for him. He snuck into the bushes and water whipped him in the back.   
“Ow that hurt!!” Lotor cried out laughing. Lance couldn’t help but chuckle. Suddenly Lotor ducked down. Lance quieted himself and stayed low.   
“Gotcha.” He heard whispered behind him.   
“Shit!” He jumped up and almost fell behind him. Lotor grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward.   
“It feels like all I do is catch you.”  
Lance scoffed, but then remembered his friends and how they would most likely arrive and see him missing, and panic. So he replied, “This was ‘fun’” using air quotes on fun. “But I have actual work to get done, so I can't ‘play’ anymore.” Really getting use out of the air quotes.   
Lotor pouted. “Very well. I’ll be at our usual place if you want to ‘play’ some more.” He winked flirtatiously and walked away.   
Lance walked back to the campsite and sighed. No one was there, good. Well except Rover. “Don’t tell anyone where I was Rover.” Rover seemed to nod in agreement. Lance lay down on his sleeping bag, but sleep eluded him. He shrugged. “Hey Rover, do you know where Pidge is?” Rover flew off and Lance followed.   
“Lance! You’re up.” Hunk said carrying a pile of bricks.   
“I thought you were going to take a nap?” Pidge asked.   
“I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.” It wasn’t necessarily a lie, but he felt guilty saying it.  
“We actually don’t have anything for you to do, there was a water bender here a while back apparently and all the pipes are good to go.”  
“Oh..” Lance said almost dejectedly.   
“Hey we’re going to take a break pretty soon and head to the city, why don’t you get us some water for the trip.” Shiro suggested.   
“Yeah okay,” He went to the river to get some water. He was almost 100% Lotor would be there. He groaned at the thought. Normally he wouldn't mind a cute boy flirting with him, but Lotor was so cocky, it annoyed him. That thought made him feel a little guilty, maybe Lotor wasn’t that bad, he was probably being overdramatic. “Plus it’s not like Keith will ever like me.” He accidentally said out loud.   
“Keith?” Lotor said obnoxiously. He stood shirtless on a rock in the middle of the lake. “Is that the name of the one you love?”  
“Stop stalking me!” Lance yelled back. “And yes, I love Keith not you.”  
“That hurts love, but I can change your mind,” he winked again. He dove in head first into the water.   
“Wait it’s shallow!” Lance tried to stop him. But soon he saw Lotor’s lifeless body float to the top of the water. “Shit.” He took off his clothes and dove into the water and pulled him up, he pushed himself to shore and lay him on the sand. “Wake up wake up wake up.” He mumbled checking for breathing. Lotor smiled.   
“You bitch!” He pushed him away.   
“Such harsh words love, I just wanted to see if you cared.”  
“Well I don’t.” He got up and put his clothes back on. “Theres nothing I hate more than lying.” He paused. He had been lying to his friends this whole time. He felt deep guilt course through him. “Goodbye Lotor.”  
He stayed lying down and smiling. “You’ll be back.”  
“Keep dreaming.” He filled up the water jugs and left. 

“Uh Lance? Why are you wet?” Hunk asked.   
“Time to tell the truth.” Lance told himself. “There’s the water bender Lotor, he pretended to drown so that I would save him, I fell for it.”  
“Do you know him from somewhere?” Keith asked.   
“No, I met him while we were here, he may or may not be stalking me.”  
“Stalking?” Keith asked almost angry. “Are you ok?”   
“What? Yeah I’m fine, he’s not a bad guy, just annoying.”  
“Well we trust your judgement.” Shiro said confidently.   
“It’s weird that he’s stalking you though.” Hunk mentioned.   
“I agree, super weird.” Pidge added.   
“Hey, I am perfectly good stalking material.” Lance said offended.   
“That’s not what we meant.” Hunk chuckled.   
They all loaded up Green and took off. Lance looked at the river slightly disheartened that he’s probably never see Lotor again. “No, that’s a good thing.” He told himself. Keith looked at him wondering what he was thinking about as they flew off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the slow burn Klance, but it's coming, don't worry. Lotor is still gonna hang around for a while, so get comfy shit's about to go down


	7. In the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro smirked. “So now you’re the one stalking Lance.”   
>  Keith jumped almost punched Shiro in the face.   
>  “Woah sorry for scaring you.” Shiro said lowering Keith’s fist down. “So why are you spying on Lance.”  
>  Keith was silent for a second. “Do you think Lance is flirting with that girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys deserve a happy chapter

“Ok everyone lets split up, we won’t spend much more time in Zhu Li, so make sure you stock up.” Shiro told the team.   
“Right,” they all replied.   
Shiro picked up some fruit, some that wouldn’t ripen quickly. He didn’t know how long it would be until they stopped by a city again. He got another blanket and looked over to see Keith crouching behind a corner. He was confused until he saw Lance talking to a very attractive sales lady. Shiro smirked. “So now you’re the one stalking Lance.”   
Keith jumped almost punched Shiro in the face.   
“Woah sorry for scaring you.” Shiro said lowering Keith’s fist down. “So why are you spying on Lance.”  
Keith was silent for a second. “Do you think Lance is flirting with that girl?  
He knew it. Shiro looked over to see both Lance and the girl laughing. “No harm in a little stakeout. Let’s see.” Shiro crouched next to Keith.   
They were talking, about something, she was laughing, a lot. Keith stated biting his fingernails. Keith looked back at Shiro and started anxiously babbling. Shiro noticed Lance making eye contact with him, he held a finger over his lips and continued talking to the girl. That sly bastard, he was trying to make Keith jealous.   
“Well?”  
“Well what?” Shiro asked.   
“What do you think they’re talking about?”  
“Probably their future together.”  
Keith scowled.   
“Ok Ok I’m sorry, but why do you care, I thought you ‘had no idea’ Lance was flirting with you.   
“I’m not an idiot, he’s pretty obvious.”  
“Then why do you act like you have no idea.”   
“Cause no one ever flirts with me? Especially not hot water benders.”  
Shiro raised one eye brow.   
Keith started to protest when he noticed Lance handing her something.   
“What’s he handing her?” Keith asked.   
“Looks like jewelry, and a lot of it.”   
Keith felt like crying. “I had a chance, it’s gone now.”   
“Wait Keith look.” Shiro gestured to the two. “She’s giving him money.”   
Now they both were confused. They turned to each other. “Has he been making jewelry?” Shiro asked.   
“I have no idea.” They looked back but he was gone.  
“Hey guys!” They heard behind him.   
They both jumped and fell backwards looking up to see Lance.   
“Spying on me?” He asked in a cocky tone.   
“No! We just happened to meet here and saw you, no big deal.” Keith spilled out.   
Lance laughed, “We’ll you’ll be happy to hear, we’re set for a while.” He held out a bag filled with money.   
They both gasped. “How many yuans is that??  
“A lot.”   
“Lance come on, how much?”   
“150.”   
They both were aghast. “What did you give her that was worth so much!” Keith questioned.   
“Oh I pick up little gems and shells from the rivers, every time we’re by one. Then I use some water nation leather and rope and make necklaces.”  
“I feel like you’ve been hiding this from us.” Shiro mentioned.   
“Not really? I never denied making it, and I had this going for a while before I met you guys.”  
“Fair enough,” Shiro added. 

 

Meanwhile Pidge and Rover were tailing Hunk. “He picked up flowers, he has a blanket, where is he going?” She asked Rover. They moved swiftly, silently, carefully. Hunk looked behind him. She threw herself behind the wall. “Ok we’re doing this arial.” She climbed on the roof of the cart and climbed onto the side of the building. “Ha ha he can’t see me up here.” She jumped over building after building, using air bending to keep herself up. Suddenly she saw him run into a field. “Shoot, no buildings to climb over there.” She jumped off the roof and released her wings so she could glide into the field. She buttoned the wing back to her chest and proceeded on foot. She basically crawled through the grass keeping Hunk in site. “Is that, a girl?” She had pale skin and extremely curly black hair. Her ears were pierced and she was quite a bit taller than Hunk. She couldn’t take it anymore.   
“Hunk is this your girlfriend?”  
They both screamed.   
“Pidge were you following me?” Hunk gasped.   
“Yeah, but more importantly is this your girlfriend?”  
“Yes Pidge, this is my girlfriend.”  
“My name is Shay.” She said holding out her hand. “You must be Ka..I mean Pidge?”  
“Yes, have you told her about us?”  
“Yes through letters.” He held her hands and looked longingly at her. “But we can rarely meet, since we are so far apart.”  
“It feels like we’re not on the same planet.”  
“Hm.. we could probably come here more often if you’d like, to restock. Isn’t this where your family lives as well?”  
“Yeah.”   
“Yeah Hunk, no big deal, we can totally come here more often, Tenzin won’t be upset.”   
“Oh what a happy day!” She cheered picking up Hunk. 

 

“Why don’t you two head back to the camp? I’ll go find Pidge and Hunk.”  
“Ok!” Lance said waving as they headed back. “Can you teach me how to start a fire?” Lance asked.   
“Well, it’s kind of tricky if you don’t have fire bending. But if you have some spark rocks I’d be happy to show you.   
He lay the wood out telling Lance to make sure it’s dry and he crumpled up some paper to put underneath. He continued the demonstration but Lance wasn’t looking at his hands, he was staring into his eyes.   
Keith chuckled “Are you even paying attention.”  
“Nope.”  
“You’re the one that asked me to show you.”  
“You’re the one that distracted me with those beautiful eyes.”  
Keith swallowed. Now or never. He leaned in and gave a quick kiss and pulled back biting his lip. It was an understatement to say that Lance was unprepared.   
“That’s what you wanted right?” Keith asked anxiously.   
Lance nodded aggressively.  
“Do you.. want to do it again?”   
Lance leaned in this time cupping Keith’s face in his hands.  
“Holy shit Lance is a good kisser.” Keith thought to himself trying to keep up. Lance pulled back and Keith panted.   
“You’re.. supposed to breath through your nose.’  
Keith buried his face in his hands. “I’m kind of congested actually.”  
Lance burst out laughing and rocked back so hard he knocked over the water jug. “Shit sorry, I’ll go get some more, want to come with me?”  
“Someone should probably be here when the rest of the team gets back, so they don’t get worried.”  
“Oh ok,” he sighed, but he left. He giggled to himself the whole way down to the river. Everyone thought it was strange but he could easily find any water source… ever. It wasn’t difficult. Also he never got lost. So the team never worried about him not finding the water or not being able to find his way back. He hummed water tribe lullabies to himself as he walked down. Finally he reached the water. I might as well swim while I’m here. He took off his top but he heard a familiar voice.   
“Oh you are so predictable.”  
“Lotor?? You followed me?” Lance looked over to see him on the other side of the river. He was wearing something different this time, but he couldn’t see, it was too dark. If he was on the other side of the river, he could see but with the moon light standing behind him he had no idea. “Stop following me.” He said cautiously. “How did you know I was here.”   
“It’s easy to find you, the men following the young air bender acolyte.” Lotor crossed the river to get closer to Lance. He bend some water around his hands defensively, he knew where this conversation was going.   
“Easy now, I followed you because I have something to say, and something to ask.”  
“Say it then.” Lance spat.   
He inched closer, and Lance stepped backwards. “Say it and leave.”  
“You’re always so cruel, but then again so am I. I’m Galra.”  
Lance froze. He didn’t even know how to process this information. He put his fists up defensively.   
“And I want you to join me.”  
Lance kicked water in his face a screamed “Never!”   
“Then you leave me no choice.” He gave a whistle, five men came out from the darkness. Things looked grim. He asked himself how he could reach the team in time, even if he ran the earth benders could stop him. No, he had to stay in the water. “Rover!” He thought to himself. “Rover rover, please send the others.” He was smacked right in the face with a chunk of rock.   
“Um, ow. What the fuck Lotor, I thought you wanted me to join you!”   
“And you said never, so this is your fault.” He sliced at him with water cutting a piece of his hair. Lance pulled up water like tentacles and started grabbing his men and freezing them in the water.   
“That won’t work dear, you’re fighting a water bender.” He laughed and freed his men. A burst of fire came from the right. He blocked it easily with a wave he created, he grabbed the fire bender by his ankle and threw him as far as he could. “You could have really hurt him! Some good guy you are.”   
“Enough! Let me go Lotor!”  
“Or what?”  
“I’ll blood bend you!”  
“Oh but that’s illegal, and it’s not the full moon. I don’t think you can do it.”  
Lance didn’t want to blood bend him but he wasn’t leaving him with many options. He saw rover out of the corner of his eye. “Rover! Did you bring!” A heavy rock hit him in the back of his head and he lost consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhahah you foooools, I tricked you, Lance will get fucked up and you Langst lovers will love it.


	8. In the Lair of the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh you don’t know who I am by now?” Lance looked at him confused. “Why, I am Prince Lotor.”   
>  “Prince of what?”  
>  “The Galra empire?”   
>  “Oh so not a real prince then.” Lance grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I wonder if anyone is actually reading this haha. Leave me a comment and let me know if you like it.

Hunk was pacing anxiously. “I should have gone with Rover, something’s wrong, something’s wrong.”  
“But none of us know where he went” Pidge mentioned.   
“Well I know, but he’s the only one that can.. sense where a water source is.”  
“I’m sure he’s ok Hunk, you know how he likes to go swimming.” Shiro assured.   
Hunk was not assured. “Pidge can you please try to find him.”  
“Spiritual projection is a very advanced air bending move, I’ve never done it before,” she paused.   
“Pidge what’s..” Hunk was interrupted my Pidge shushing him.   
“Rover is trying to contact me. Something happened, I’m not sure what, but I can find Rover let’s go!” She jumped up grabbing her bag and the team followed after.   
“Is Rover still talking to you is Lance ok??” Hunk asked desperately.   
Pidge shushed him again. She stopped running and held her head. “This way.” Any attempt at conversation to Pidge was met by a shush or a quiet. “We’re almost there.” She mumbled trying to concentrate. Suddenly Rover came rushing up and hit Pidge in the face, and they heard him fumbling words.   
“ThenLancewasallfightingthembuttherewastoomanyandIcouldnthelp.” Rover cried.  
“You can talk?” They all asked.   
“Not important, say it again Rover.” Keith asked. “Slower.”  
“I’ll show you.” He led them to the battle zone. 

 

“Oh god.” Pidge said.   
They could only see with the light of the moon, but there were rocks taken from the ground ice scattered about the river, Pidge kneeled down and picked up something. “It’s his shirt.”   
“Lance buddy! Are you here?! Lance!” Hunk cried out desperately. But everyone knew he was calling to no one. Keith began scanning the area.   
“Keith what are you doing?” Pidge asked.   
“Looking for evidence, I think that Lotor guy has him.”  
“That would make sense.” Shiro added.   
“How are you all being so calm about this?!?” Hunk exclaimed.   
“Having a level head is how we’re going to find him faster.” Shiro stated.   
Hunk sat down to think. “Guys I think I knew this was going to happen.”  
“Because you were anxious?” Pidge asked.   
“No it’s more than that, this whole trip I’ve had a bad feeling for Lance. First his hand now this. It’s like I knew it was going to happen.”  
“Do you think that you’re psychic?” Shiro asked.   
“You did joke about me being an airbender before I got my bending.”  
“So it seems like it’s only people close to you. Do you want to try getting a read on Lance? Maybe use his shirt?”  
“I can try,” Hunk said uncertain. Pidge handed him Lance’s shirt.   
Hunk closed his eyes. “I can do this, I can do this.” It felt like hours, of nothing before he felt something in his hand. He opened his eyes, no one was there, he looked down, his arms were slender. “Lance?” He asked, he felt pain in his hand and looked, purple veins grew up his arm. “I’m Lance’s eyes!” He looked around trying to see where he was, but it was all darkness. He felt Lance being drug.

 

“Hunk?” Pidge asked concerned.   
“His poison… it’s spreading.”   
“Shit,” Keith spat.   
“Let’s see what else we can find here, and then we can do some digging in town on Lotor. But more importantly we need to get some sleep.”  
“How can we sleep Shiro?!” Pidge’s voice broke. “He’s literally dying with some creep stalker Lotor, how can we sleep!”  
“Because it’s what he would want us to do. It’s not like we can knock on doors and wake people up. If we want answers they’ll have to wait until morning. I’ll wait here incase he comes back.”   
“I’ll stay too.” Keith added.   
“No, you go back with the others, we’ll need someone awake there too in case he escapes. Hunk, Pidge, try to get some rest, because you two can ask around town in the morning.”   
“Yeah ok, tomorrow I’m going to see if I can try spiritual projection.”   
“Remember we will still find him if you can’t.”  
“But in time?” Pidge chocked out.   
Silence.   
“We’re coming for you buddy.” Hunk sighed. 

 

Lance woke up to yelling. His head ached, his arms were sore, one of them was really killing him. “Shit.” He whispered, he knew what this meant. He glanced at his left arm. The poison was spreading. “It’s over, I’m dying here…. unless.” He looked around the room. He was chained to a wall, his shirt was off (when did that happen), and he sat near a rather large throne. He didn’t like where this was going.   
“Awake now are you ‘love’” Lotor used air quotes again.   
“Is this how you treat people you love?”  
He kneeled down and smiled. “Only when they don’t do as they’re told.”   
Lance scowled.   
“Oh if only you would do the things I asked of you. You would be living as a king.”  
“Looks like you’re the one doing that.”   
“Oh you don’t know who I am by now?” Lance looked at him confused. “Why, I am Prince Lotor.”   
“Prince of what?”  
“The Galra empire?”   
“Oh so not a real prince then.” Lance grinned.   
Lotor smashed his head against the floor and pulled him back up by his hair. “You don’t talk back to me. I do however have a question for you.”  
Lance spit on his shoe, leading to another step closer to a concussion. “What is it?” He spat.   
“Good boy, what is happening to your arm?”  
“Oh don’t you know? One of your goons poisoned me.”   
“But then you would have been dead by now.”   
“I had it contained until you knocked me unconscious and now it’s spreading. Now I’m going to die.”  
Lotor shook his head. “No you’re not. You’re mine now, I won’t let you die from poison.”  
“Theres nothing you can do to stop it! I’ve seen doctors they wanted to..”  
“Cut it off?” Lotor grinned.   
“No”  
“The doctor’s are already on there way,” He pulled him in for a kiss, long and deep. Lance tried to pull away but Lance pulled his chains towards him. Eventually Lance forehead butted him to break away. His head was forced back on the ground as Lotor got up and squished his head with his foot. “That’s not the way to talk to someone thats about to save your life.   
“I would have been fine if you didn’t knock me unconscious!” Lance shouted. Lotor clicked his tongue.   
“For how long love, how long until you slipped up and the poison consumed you?”  
This time Lance didn’t have a quip, a retort. He was right. He couldn’t live like that forever.   
“Glad you see it my way, he’s in here.”   
“Wait, don’t take my arm!” He pleaded. “I need it to bend, I need it to..” He was cut off by a rag being placed over his nose, and loosing consciousness again. 

 

“Pidge wake up.” Hunk said. “We have to look for Lance.”   
That was the least restful sleep she’s ever had. “I’m going to try spiritual projection. Go on without me.”   
Hunk started to protest but he receded, “Then I’m going with Shiro you stay with Keith.”  
“Sure.” 

 

“So what’s the plan Shiro?” Hunk asked.   
“Well all we know is that his name is Lotor and that he’s a water bender. We can assume Lotor kidnapped him, but it could also be that they were kidnapped together.”   
“Well I picked up this mask this morning, I don’t know if it’s important or not.” He showed Shiro a mask, it had an open spot for the mouth, but had goggles attacked to a metal frame.   
“Hunk! That’s a Galra mask!” Shiro said grabbing the mask. “Where was this?”   
“I found it in the river, it was stuck under a rock.”   
“This means either Lotor is Galra or they were attacked. Try to keep an open mind, but let’s ask around. 

 

“Oh you’re asking the wrong person about the Galra, I know nothing and you should be more careful about asking around.. they’re not to be trifled with.” A woman advised. 

“Sorry hun, I don’t know anything about them.” A man sighed continuing to sell fruit. 

“You best think twice before you ask that around here, that’s a great way to get attacked.” A teenager suggested. 

“Keep your voice down.” A man hushed. “There’s Galra in this city and I don’t want them to know I helped you out.”  
“So you’ll help us?” Shiro said quietly.   
“Yes come inside.” He held the door open. Hunk and Shiro had to duck their heads to avoid hitting the door frame.   
“My wife, she’s a psychic, she told me how important it was to help you two. She said one of you has foresight?”  
“Me… I guess.” Hunk added. He admired the room. There we colorful tapestries on the wall and pillows decorated the floor. Instead of a door leading to the other room, there were strings of beads, blue beautiful beads. Hunk was lost for a second but suddenly he felt for Lance. He felt horrible pain in his arm.   
“Hunk what’s wrong??” Shiro asked.   
“He’s having a vision.” The man exclaimed. “My name is Shi Wu, like the king.” He sat down on one of the pillows. “My wife Fei, she’s a sympathy psychic like you son.”  
“Sympathy psychic?” Shiro asked. He had moved over to Hunk’s side and comforted him. Hunk held his left arm and winced.   
“It mean’s they tell the future though sympathy, through feeling. See what they see feel what they feel kind of thing.”  
“So Lance, is going to feel this?” Hunk said through tears, suddenly it stopped. “Oh no it stopped, what does that mean?!”  
“You can only get it in waves at your current state, but more importantly I have a clue as to where you can find your friend.”   
“We appreciate any and all help you can give.” Shiro stated appreciatively.   
“They guy you’re looking for, Lotor, he’s Galra… he’s the Galra prince.”  
Hunk and Shiro sat still in shock momentarily. Then Shiro asked, “Do you know where we can find him?”

 

“Pidge can I do anything to help,” Keith asked.   
“Quiet, I have to focus.”   
She had already gotten mad at him for pacing and sharpening his knife. He thought he could go back to the river and see if there were anymore clues but Pidge said she needed someone to protect her body, incase the Galra came back.   
“Should have listened to Hunk.” Keith thought to himself. “I should have gone with him. Dammit I should have gone with him.”  
“It’s working!” Pidge shouted. “Give me a second…’

 

Lance woke up feeling drugged. “My arm hurts,” He muttered reaching for it, but he felt nothing there. “No fucking way.” He reached desperately and felt only his bandaged shoulder, nothing was there. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed.   
“It was the only way you could live love,” Lotor said almost taunting him. “You aren’t as pretty anymore, but I can manage.”   
“What.” Lance spat.   
“Oh don’t you know your mine now.” He said giving him a kiss. Lance scooted back out it and spat on the floor by his shoe.   
“I’ll never be yours.”   
“Right you belong to this.. Keith person.”  
“I don’t belong to him either.”   
“I could see to it that he goes away.”  
“You couldn’t kill Keith even if you tried.”  
“You want me to try.”  
“NO” He screamed.   
“Oh so you do care for him,” Lotor teased.  
Lance sat up straight and said nothing.   
“You’ll beg for my affections soon enough.” He laughed leaving the room.   
Lance curled on his side and drew in the dirt on the floor. 

 

“So you like Keith now?” Pidge’s projection asked appearing out of the floor.   
Lance screamed, leading to Lotor rushing back it. Lance covered up Pidge with his body. “Why are you screaming?” Lotor asked almost concerned.   
“My arm hurts.”   
“You mean what’s left of it.” Lotor laughed. “Here, I have more pain medicine.” He pulled out a syringe and injected it it straight into the wound.   
Lance winced, but it did help.   
“Try to sleep love, I don’t want my pet exhausted tomorrow.”  
“What’s tomorrow?” Lance said ignoring the pet part.   
“I’m introducing you to my father, as my future bride.”   
“I don’t want to get married to you!”   
“Why not! You would be treated like royalty. When we take over the world I’ll even let your precious friends live.”  
“You’re scum that’s why.”  
“Such harsh words, I was going to let you sleep with me, in a soft bed, with rich silk.”  
“I’d rather sleep on the floor.”  
Lotor slapped him, hard. “Enough is enough. Do as i say!”  
Lance held his face and sat in silence.  
“Then you will sleep alone!” Lotor stormed out the room.   
It was silent for about thirty seconds. Then Pidge peaked up from the ground. “Can I come out now?”  
“Yeah.” Lance rubbed his cheek and turned around to face her. “Where are the others? How come I can see through you?”  
“This is just a projection of myself, I followed your aura so we can find you.”  
“Please hurry… actually.” Lance paused.   
“What? Why can’t we hurry?”   
“The king of Galra empire is going to be here tomorrow, so either tonight..” He gulped. “Or never.”   
“I know where you are now, so we’re on our way. Did you know you’re in an airship?”  
“What?! I’m in an airship?” He jumped up, wobbling slightly to try and look out the window. His chains however wouldn’t let him reach the window.   
“Lance, what happened to your arm?” Pidge said gasping slightly.   
“The poison spread, they took it.” He sighed.   
Yeah but what about the rest of you?”  
“What?”  
“You’re beaten up! I thought Lotor liked you.”  
“He does… but he doesn’t like it when I don’t do what he tells me to.” Lance shivered. He had on wet pants and soggy boots.. that’s it.   
“I’m going to tell everyone where you are, we’re on our way.” Pidge vanished. 

 

“Who are you talking to?” Lotor said walking in, he was carrying a purple blanket and some water.   
Lance stared at them with longing. “I uh.. I talk to myself a lot, are those for me?”  
‘If you're obedient. He gave him a kiss. Lance was so cold and so thirsty he didn’t pull back.   
“Good boy, here.” He set the water down and wrapped the blanket around him. Lance chugged the water desperately. He left a little at the bottom praying he wouldn’t take it away. “Was that so hard?” Lotor laughed. “My room is much more luxurious, you can have real food.”   
Lance’s mouth watered, but he was stronger than that. “I’ll stay here thanks.” He stretched his legs knocking over the cup of water.   
“Fine.” Lotor snorted picking up the cup. “You’ll beg for my attention soon enough.” He stormed out of the room.   
Lance pulled the water from the floor and coated it over the chains, blowing softly freezing it. “Well at least I can still bend, I’ll just sleep until they come for me.”   
Everything ached, but at least he was warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up being quite a bit longer than originally planned, which is why it took so long to write. Again comments give me life, so any you feel like giving I'd be grateful for


	9. Saving Lance McClain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance shivers alone on the floor, will the team make it in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, but the next chapter will update sooner. Leave a comment , let me know how I'm doing. See you all next chapter

“The plan is, we fly in on Green, Pidge will use air bending to cover up with clouds, and we sneak in, find Lance sneak out, all before day break alright?”  
“Right.” The team agreed. Keith held his blade by his side defensively, anxiously tumbling the hilt. Shiro noticed and gave a quick smile before he resumed worrying as well.   
“Tell me how he was, please Pidge.” Hunk pleaded.   
“Fine, he lost his arm.”   
The team gasped and Shiro held his prosthetic and sighed. Is that all the Galra do? Take?  
“This Lotor guy is bad news,” Pidge continued. “He says he loves him but Lance is covered in bruises, but he did give him pain medicine for his arm. Lance was apparently going to die.”   
“Because of the poison.” Keith added.   
“Yeah,” Pidge said disheartened. “Lotor only treats him well when Lance does what he’s told.”  
“Shit.” Keith muttered.   
“We’re going to get him out of there.” Shiro said assuredly. 

 

The team was anxious as it was going to be light soon, this ship was further away that Pidge had originally thought.   
“Are you sure we didn’t pass it?” Hunk asked nervously.   
“Positive, but I can check if it’ll make everyone feel better.”  
The boys answered immediately   
“Please.”  
“Yes.”   
“Thank you Pidge.”   
“Ok give me time to focus.”   
It felt like hours but eventually Pidge’s head dropped. She could no longer hear them. 

 

“Lance?” Pidge asked. She was still in the clouds. Her form wasn’t very solid. “I’m not very good at this..” She sighed. “Ok focus.” She disappeared and reappeared like static on the radio. “Dammit.. focus.” She appeared in the ship. She stayed low to the ground, looking for Lotor. Lance was curled under a purple blanket, the thrown was empty, luckily. Pidge floated over and crouched beside him.   
“Lance,” She whispered.   
She expected a jump but he lay still, “Yeah I’m awake. Is everyone else with you?” He limply rocked his head to the side to look at her.  
“No but we’re close.” Pidge said reassuringly.   
“Hurry I don’t want you guys to fight Zarkon.” He pulled his blanket up higher shivering violently.   
“Are you ok?” Pidge asked cautiously. She tried to lay a hard on his back however it phased through.   
“I think I’m sick,” He chocked out. “Cause of the.. surgery.”   
“We’re on our way hold out a little longer.”  
“Ok, hurry,” He pulled the blanket up higher shivering still.   
Pidge disappeared, leaving Lance alone. “Are you talking to yourself again?” Lotor asked walking in. “Oh god you look terrible.” He rushed over and placed his hand on Lance’s forehead. “Oh dear nasty fever, I’ll get you some medicine.”   
Lance was confused by the sudden kindness being given to him. He was too tired to shy away from Lotor’s touch. Lotor leaned in for a kiss, but Lance turned his head.   
“Very well. You take time to break.” He hissed leaving to room. Lance nodded off for what seemed like a moment before Lotor returned. “Here drink.” He handed him a wooden bowl filled with a strange liquid. Lance sat up, with much difficulty, and grabbed the bowl gingerly. He took a sniff and gagged. But suddenly he got a flashback to home. When he was a child he got fevers frequently. He had to drink a disgusting mix of herbs and mushrooms. This was the same drink. Disgusting, but he was filled with so much longing for home. He drank it slowly tears streaming down his face. “It’s not that gross is it?” Lotor asked.   
“You got this from the southern water tribe didn’t you?”  
“Yes that’s where I’m originally from.”  
Lance paused. He had forgotten he was water tribe.   
“You’ll be happy to hear, that’s the only place that won’t be colonized, as long as there is no uprisings”  
Lance scowled. Lotor raised his hand to slap him again, however he hesitated as Lance braced himself for the strike. “What does it take to please you!! I can give you everything you want, you could live like a king!”  
“What I want is to be with my friends.”  
“They’re gone now!! You’ll never see them again!!” Lotor yelled storming off. “It’s me and me alone. That’s what you’ll receive!!”   
He slammed the door leaving Lance alone again. He finished drinking the medicine and lay back down. “At least he didn’t hit me again.” Lance said trying to cheer himself up. “Please hurry.”

 

“This is it.” Pidge said, “There’s the ship.” The small airbender pointed to the large airship. It was cylindrical with a large cabin below. It hovered far above the ocean below. They hid in the clouds looking for an access point.   
“It seems theres a door in the back we could get to, however it’s most likely locked.” Pidge explained.   
“We’re just going to have to break the door down.” Shiro stated. “They’ll most likely see us when we fly down on Green.”  
“True.” Hunk mentioned.   
“Well what are we waiting for?” Keith asked. “Pidge said he’s in bad condition.”   
“Yeah he really didn’t look good.”  
“Ok then, lets go.” Shiro signaled them down. Shiro metal bended the door open. Two Galra soldiers stood shocked, they pulled out their weapons, but were easily taken down.   
“Let’s move quickly, Pidge lead the way,” Shiro said trustingly. Pidge led the team, they engaged with a few soldiers but were relatively sneaky about it. Hunk was slightly unnerved because unless there was a potted plant somewhere he couldn’t bend.   
“This room.” Pidge gestured to the third door on the right. They opened it cautiously. There was Lance curled up on the floor. Keith ran to him without looking for Lotor first. Shiro however gauged the scene. Looked like they were alone.   
“Lance, Lance wake up.” Keith said desperately.   
Lance jumped and fought to get out of his grasp, “Don’t touch me!”   
“Lance it’s me Keith!” He whispered.   
“Keith?” Lance teared up. He wrapped him one arm around him and laughed softly. “I didn’t think you’d make it in time.   
“We’re going to get you out of here.” Shiro said kneeling next to him.  
“These chains are platinum, but if you have some water I can probably break them.” He sat up pulling the blanket off of him revealing the bloodied bandage held on his arm.   
“Yeah, I have some water.” Pidge said handing him her bottle.   
“Your arm.” Hunk gasped.   
“Yeah..” Lance sighed. He pulled some water out of the bottle and soaked his chains. He blew cold air on it, freezing it. “I tried to do this earlier, and it didn’t break. Hopefully second times the charm. The chains were frozen and Lance pulled at them to break them apart. Shiro took the chains from him set them on the ground and smashed it with the heel of his foot.   
“Let’s go.” Shiro said helping him up. 

 

Suddenly the door slammed open. “Lance someone broke in, I’m getting you out of here.” He paused when he saw the faces of his team.   
“Quiznac” Lance muttered. 

 

 

“You will not take my bride!!” Lotor yelled pulling the water out of the tank at his hip.   
“Bride?” Pidge asked. Lance gave a one armed shrug.   
“Hunk, watch after Lance!” Shiro ordered.   
The rest of them prepared to fight. Guards came piling through the door. Shiro tried to use their armor against them, however it appeared they were made of platinum.   
“Nice try metal bender, you can't bend this!” Lotor laughed. They charged at the team. Keith was fighting furiously knocking over the guards with his bending, cutting them slightly with his knife. Shiro shot pieces of his belt and arm pinning them to the wall. Lotor was furious, he was losing. He pulled out his sword and charged at Keith shouting “He’s mine!!” Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. They looked around confused and saw Lance standing on his own and holding his arm outwards.   
“Don’t touch him!” He shouted lowering him to the ground. Shiro pinned him down. The room was silent. Lance dropped down to his knees. Keith went to kick Lotor but Lance cried out, “No don’t hurt him! Please can we just get out of here.”   
“Of course.” Shiro put one arm around him, but he ended up just carrying him bridal style and laying him gently onto Green.   
“Yip yip,” Pidge said solemnly. Lance lay his head in Keith’s lap. It was still silent. “I did what had to be done, if you want to report it, I don’t blame you.”  
“We won’t turn you in,” Hunk said reassuringly. “You just… shocked us.”   
“I promised myself I would never use it on anyone but me. But I guess not.”  
“He would have hurt me Lance, but isn’t he going to keep chasing you now?”  
“Maybe I scared him.” He paused and continued. “I need medicine.”   
The team had noticed his shivering. They noticed his pale skin, hollow cheeks, sweaty palms, he didn’t look good.   
“Drink some water.” Pidge handed him his jug. Lance gulped it down thankfully.   
“Do you want to go back to Republic city?” Hunk asked.   
“I want to go home.”


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the watertribe, Keith helps Lance focus on healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was really busy yesterday, but here it is. The long awaited Klance chapter. Next chapter will also be a Klance chapter but then we'll be returning to the fight against Zarkon.

“See you in a few months!” Pidge yelled waving from the back of Green.  
Keith stood with Lance, hand on his back as if waiting for Lance to fall. 

 

“You know you don’t have to stay here, it’s not too late.” Lance started.   
“I want to be here.” Keith interrupted. “Let’s go back to your house.” 

Even before Lance went to Republic City, he had his own house. It was a cabin slightly outside of the city’s borders. It belonged to his dad before he met his mother, they abandoned the cabin when they had kids, but never had the heart to sell it. According to Lance, “As the oldest, I got the cabin when Dad died, Jokka was so jealous, so was Pakorri.”

“So when will your family be back from their camping trip?” Keith asked running a bath.   
“No clue, but the town will send them here when they get back.” Lance lay on the floor next to the bathtub, holding his one arm over his eyes. “What will they say when they see me.”  
“What does that mean, come on get in.”   
“It’s not fun if I’m the only one naked.” Lance teased splashing Keith with a little water bending.   
“Splash me again and I’m leaving.”  
“Wha.” Lance said somewhat insulted.   
“Kidding.” Keith helped him into the tub, easing him slowly.   
“This water is freezing.” Lance complained shivering. “And it smells funky.”  
“Sorry this is what the nurse told me to do, and you’re not getting out of this water tribe healing process. She said she could send someone, but you can do healing water right?”  
“Yeah give me a sec.” He tried to stop shivering so he could focus.  
“Do I need to turn the heat up?” Keith asked.   
“Can you..” Lance mumbled.   
“Can I what?”   
“Can you get in with me?”  
Keith expected him to say he was joking, but after a lack of laughter he replied, “yeah ok.”   
Keith stripped down and climbed in behind him, this was dangerous. “Uh.. better?”   
Lance leaned back into his chest and gave a happy sigh. “Yup”   
“Ok do the healing water thing.”  
“Right.” Lance submerged his hand under the water and immediately it started to glow. Keith wasn’t sure how Lance was feeling, but his whole body felt soothed, all his aches and pains from the recent fight went away.   
“How do you feel?” Keith asked.   
“Better, but I’m ready to get out now.” He put one leg over the edge of the tub but fell forward. Keith was distracted by his ass but was shocked back to reality when Lance shouted, “Look!”   
Keith pulled himself out of the tub and saw a tube of water supporting Lance, water that encompassed the space of where his arm used to be. “You can bend without your hand?!” Keith gasped.   
“Apparently!” Lance pushed himself up with himself up with his water arm. One he regained composure, he stood upright, a little unsteady, but the stream of water continued to hold around where his arm used to belong. “Am I like water bending with my mind?” He asked unsure.   
They heard knocking on the door. “Lance, baby it’s me, let me it. I’m so sorry we went on a camping trip when you needed us.”   
“I’ll be right down Mom!” Lance shouted. He looked over at Keith, he was naked. Lance was naked, they were both naked and wet, together.   
“Put on your clothes!” Keith whisper shouted.   
“Don’t worry,” Lance said tripping over himself putting on his pants. “She’s cool”  
They stumbled down the stairs arriving at the door unscathed. Lance unlocked the door and opened it to receive a long hug from a somewhat pudgy mother. “They said you lost your arm is that true?”  
Lance pulled of his jacket to reveal empty sleeve. “My poor baby. It must have been so hard.” She pulled his head to her chest and rubbed his back in circles. Lance burst into tears wrapping his arm around his mother.   
Keith and Lance’s two siblings, all teared up at the confrontation. There was a girl with brown hair pulled into two braids with beads strewn throughout. She was wearing a blue coat with white fur lining on the sleeves. She looked younger than Lance but she was the same height or taller, the younger brother was wearing a similar outfit but he had on loose tan pants, they both had their hoods down. The younger brother had brown hair to about his shoulders but it was back in a bun with a few pieces hanging about his face.   
“You must be Keith,” She said drying her eyes.   
“Yes,” he held his hand out for a shake, but instead she brought him into a hug.   
“Thank you for bringing his home.”

After a through crying from everyone, they all made their way inside the cabin. Lance was on the couch talking to his sister and brother. Keith was making tea with Lance’s Mom. He had finished telling her about what he knew about the situation, he tried to hold back details but thats not what she wanted.   
“He’s not going to stop now.” She said wiping the tears from her eyes. “Even without an arm, he will go back, he’s a fighter.”  
She paused and looked at her son. “Thank you.”   
“For?”  
“I know about the relationship with my son and you,”  
“Keith froze and looked up.   
“More precisely I know the feelings he has for you, and you being here confirms it.”  
“You approve?” He whispered.   
“Of course! You’re good for him. Tea everyone!”  
“What kind?” The sister asked.   
“Your favorite.” The mother cooed.   
“Mom I hate green tea.” The son complained.   
Lance sat up and graciously accepted the tea. Keith watched as a smile crept on Lance’s face while sipping from the small cup. Keith couldn’t help but smile too. His mother noticed and raised her eyebrow at Keith. He blushed and sipped his tea silently. 

His family eventually left leaving Lance alone with Keith.   
“We need to change your bandage,” Keith mentioned pulling out some medicine.   
“Yeah ok.” He took his shirt off. Keith stared accidentally. Even though he was obviously weakened, he still had slight definition. His color was coming back; he was back to his original dark brown skin. “What is it?” Lance asked throwing his shirt on the ground.   
“You’re really beautiful.”   
Lance’s face flushed a deep red.   
“Let’s get you bandaged up.”   
“Y..Yeah ok.”   
Keith took off Lance’s bandage slowly to reveal a completely healed wound.   
“Does it look ok?” Lance asked.   
“It looks great! Completely healed.”   
“Really?” Lance looked over and gazed at his healed wound. “Sweet! I guess I’m a better healer than I thought.”  
“You’re amazing.” Keith cupped Lance’s cheek in his hands. Lance leaned into his hand and smiled. They sat there for a second hearts racing.   
“Aren’t you gonna kiss me?”  
Keith granted his request, giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
“More,”  
Keith leaned in again giving one slightly longer.   
“More”   
They kissed again, barely breaking to breath, it was passionate. Keith pulled back and licked his lips. He pulled Lance into his arms, and held him all night.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more today, if I'm not asleep the whole day.


End file.
